Conventionally, in a portable electronic device such as a portable terminal device and a mobile telephone device, a cover glass, which composes a touch screen display as a member-to-be-fixed, is adhered to a stepped portion of a body, by way of a double-sided adhesive tape (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-114663